


Bodies are inconvenient

by The_awesome_1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: However you like, I was sick today so Ryou gets to be sick too, You can see it as shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_awesome_1/pseuds/The_awesome_1
Summary: Bakura normally has no problem taking over when he wants to do something - but today there might be something stopping him. Ryou just wants a nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing up my spn fic, but instead I wrote this in about an hour, because I like to dump my problems on fictional characters.

When Ryou woke up, his head was pounding. His first thought was that this was somehow Bakura’s fault, because things like this usually were. However, the scratchy feeling in his throat combined with a stuffy nose suggested the spirit was actually innocent for once. He grimaced up at the ceiling and considered just spending the day in bed; it was a weekend, after all, and he had already finished his homework. The prospect of taking some medicine and lying in a dark room for a few hours was an attractive one.

            At that moment, his stomach decided to rumble and remind him of why he couldn’t do that. Ryou sighed and swung his legs over the side of his bed, running a hand through his sleep-mussed white hair. His bare feet made almost no noise as he padded into the kitchen in search of breakfast.

            A quick glance through the fridge revealed that he had almost no food in the house. He settled on a bowl of cereal. As he chewed listlessly, he wondered if he could somehow convince Bakura to do the shopping for him so he could take an hour or two in his soul room.

            _No thank you,_ the spirit said, speaking up for the first time that morning. _But I’d be happy to take the body for a spin if you don’t want to use it._

Ryou shrugged and took his bowl to the sink to wash it. “I’d rather have groceries than a bunch of stolen wallets,” he said out loud. There wasn’t anyone else around to hear him seemingly talking to himself, after all.

            _Isn’t it better if you don’t have to pay for the groceries yourself?_ Bakura tried. He was ignored.

            “Can you at least drop me off at the store when you’re done? With money that’s mine?” Once the bowl was put away, Ryou went back to his bedroom to get dressed, picking the first clothes he saw in the closet.

            _Technically all of it is yours now._

“With money that I earned,” Ryou amended, sitting down on his bed to tie his shoes. He patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet, along with Bakura’s pocket knife, then stood up again. “Okay, all yours. Remember what I said about the store.”

            _Yes, fine, you can do your shopping if you like._ Instead of shoving Ryou roughly into his soul room like he would have a few years ago, Bakura edged him out of control with what almost passed for gentleness. Although he could have retained all of his physical senses if he wanted to, Ryou chose to retreat to his soul room to get a break from the headache throbbing in his temples.

            He tossed himself onto his bed, which looked quite a lot like the one in his real room, with a content sigh. Not for the first time, he was grateful that injuries and illnesses didn’t usually carry over into here.

            It was always a little hard to judge time in his soul room, especially when he started to doze like he was doing now, but Ryou was pretty sure it hadn’t been more than thirty minutes before he was abruptly tossed back into control.

            He blinked and looked around, trying to keep the surprise off his face in case anyone was watching. After years of dealing with waking up in random places and situations, he was rather good at figuring out what was going on without other people noticing. It turned out he didn’t have to bother this time; the street he was in wasn’t very crowded, and no one was giving him a second glance.

            Ryou looked at his watch. It had been about eighteen minutes since Bakura took control. He frowned. _‘I thought you wanted to do something?’_

 _Bugger that. You’re sick,_ the spirit said, sounding put out.

            _‘…yes? That’s why I wanted you to do the shopping.’_ Ryou realized he was staring into space and moved out of the walkway, pulling out his phone and pretending to fiddle with it while they talked.

            _I forgot how uncomfortable that was,_ Bakura admitted.

            _‘Really?’_ Ryou didn’t try to stop his amusement from seeping through the link. _‘You’ll stab yourself in the arm, but you can’t handle one little cold?’_

_At least stab wounds don’t make it hard to breathe._

_‘Yeah, that kind of sucks. Remind me to pick up some cold medicine when we get to the store.’_ Looking up from his phone, Ryou took a moment to orient himself before setting off in what he thought was the correct direction.

            _Next time you decide to get sick, you can keep the body,_ Bakura grumbled.

            Ryou laughed softly, earning him a strange look from an older woman walking by. He smiled politely and quickly moved on. _‘Gee, thanks. I’d say I should get sick more often, but I think I’d actually prefer not to have control for that.’_

_Can’t say I blame you. But seeing as you’re the host here, this is probably your fault, so you get to deal with it._

_‘Are you sure about that? Because I seem to remember_ someone _dragging me out in the rain at two in the morning to try and steal a painting from the museum. What would we even have done with that?’_

_You’re missing the point. That was fun!_

_‘That was not fun. That sucked,’_ Ryou corrected.

            _Admit it, you had fun. Our minds are linked, remember? You can’t hide that from me,_ Bakura said smugly.

            _‘It might have been a little fun.’_


End file.
